


Playing Doctor

by limsteven73



Series: Playing House [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, F/M, Facial, Futa on Male, Futanari, Other, POV First Person, Playing Doctor, Role Playing, Slight Femdom, friends - Freeform, male anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilia and Johnny are back at it again, this time playing doctor. It has been a while since Johnny had found out about Emilia's additional appendage but the two of them have since reconciled. Now, Johnny and Emilia are deepening their friendship in more ways than one, this time is no exception as the two of them engage in a simple game of Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Doctor

“Come in!” A young feminine voice calls from behind a closed wooden door, my hands nervously reaching for the brass door handle. I could tell that whatever was behind this door, I wasn’t going to like it. Placing my hand onto the handle, I push the door open, revealing a young girl wearing a child sized lab coat sitting casually on my chair, a bright and welcoming smile on her face as she gestures for me to enter. I gulp as I awkwardly step into the room, a cold sweat dripping down the side of my head as I stare in desire at an unusually damp bulge poking out from the young girl’s crotch.

“Now, what seems to be the problem?” The young girl asks as I nervously took my position on my bed, my knees shaking as my hands cover the growing tent in my crotch. 

“Emilia-” I began, but a sudden burst of wind from the young girl’s hand reaching for my lips cut me off.

“No no no Johnny, I’m the doctor now. You can call me Doctor Grace.” The young girl smiles as she gestures for me to continue. I sat in silence as my lips began quivering and my body began shaking, a brief moment of deep breathing before I nervously continue reading off a memorised script.

“Emi- Doctor, I’m having this weird growth in my di… di… pee-pee.” I explain, too embarrassed to mutter out the obscene words that was prepared for me, my hands shifting as I hopelessly shift around in my seat to draw the attention away from the tree in my pants. 

“That’s terrible, come, take off your pants and let me see…” The young girl feigns a surprised gasp as she smiles at me with a wicked grin, her hands already reaching for my bottoms as she begins panting lustily. I sigh, already knowing where this was going to end up before it even started. 

This young girl was my best friend, Emilia Grace, an adorable bundle of sunshine famous in the neighbourhood for her friendly personality, her kind smile and her warm presence, but as soon as the two of us are alone, she becomes a beast with nothing but sex on her mind. Recently, I had found out that Emilia was born with an extra attachment, and that her sexual desires were far greater than any man or woman. I had found out the hard way; almost getting raped by my best friend and ignoring her thereafter, before my body began to crave for her and we made up in the most adult way possible. 

Not long after that, Emilia had begun using me as an outlet for her desires; waking me up in the morning with a breakfast sausage in bed, surprising me in the bath with an awkwardly shaped bath sponge, cleaning my backdoor with unusual methods. Today was no exception, my best friend casually walking up to me on a Saturday demanding that we were going to play doctor, and that I would be the victim. After the many different games we had played, I was already aware that my best friend was not going to play doctor the normal way, and that I would be on the receiving end for some weird medical procedures.

“Wow… This looks serious…” Emilia gasps as she wraps her slender fingers around my shaft, stroking its length slowly as she kneels on the side of my bed. “It looks like you have something wrong with your body…” Emilia comments with an exaggerated tone as she plays with my member, her lustful stares penetrating my body. To continue the examination, Emilia decides to place her hands onto my shaft, one over the other, as her fingers wrap around the girth of my member. She then proceeds by squeezing and rubbing my pole, although the medical purpose behind her actions was rather unclear.

“This looks serious… Maybe I should check if you have a fever…” Emilia remarks with a worried look, placing a hand onto my forehead. “Hmm… It doesn’t seem like you have one… Maybe I should use a thermometer just in case…” Emilia smirks as she gets back up, pulling her coat to the side and revealing her erect pole free from any constraints. “I prepared the thermometer beforehand; I took the tool out of its case and washed it properly…” Emilia jokes as she brings her erect, and dripping with pre-cum, member toward my lips. 

“Now open wide… Let’s see how you’re doing…” Emilia requests seductively as I separate my lips and teeth from its closed position, allowing my close friend entry into my mouth. I was prepared for this from the beginning, but when the actual thing was before me, I realised that my body was beginning to crave for it even more than before. “Here it comes…” Emilia remarks as she gently pushes her meat stick between my lips, the girth of her sausage perfectly slotting into my open mouth. Emilia began to thrust gently, using my mouth as nothing more than an outlet for her sexual desires, before her lust began to take over.

“Your temperature seems extraordinarily high, maybe I should give you some medicine right now…” Emilia begins her diagnosis as her thrusts grow rapid, her battering ram slamming harder and faster against the back of my throat as she aims to reach orgasm. I couldn’t take her sudden change in pace, Emilia’s member repeatedly slamming against the back of my throat and triggering my gag reflex. 

Unable to withstand her treatment any longer, I push my close friend away from my face, the sudden forceful shove causing Emilia’s corona to brush against my teeth, the sensitive skin sending nothing but pleasure and bliss into Emilia’s mind as she screams in ecstasy, her throbbing rod shooting out its creamy medicine, although almost all of it splattered against my face.

“Look what you did… How are you going to get better if you don’t take your meds? Looks like I have to use my last resort…” Emilia sighs as she moves toward the foot of the bed. “Now turn around and bend over… I need to give you your suppository.” Emilia smirks again as I comply with her demands, positioning myself such that my hole was in perfect submission for her dominant pole. 

“Let me just get you warmed up before we put administer your medication, since it is pretty big.” Emilia licks her lips as she rests her hands onto my cheeks, her face approaching dangerously close to my backdoor. Without any time to react, Emilia begins to lick around the side of my hole. With her small tongue, Emilia was highly skilled at poking and pressing against the especially sensitive areas of my hole, her tongue cleaning and preparing my already clean hole for her syringe. 

“That looks good enough, time to give you your meds…” Emilia declares as she places the tip of her warm rod against my entrance, before sliding herself into my expertly prepared hole. Emilia slides in easily, my sphincter already loose and relaxed due to the many times it has been penetrated from Emilia’s shaft, as her warmth courses through my walls. 

“Now, I need to pump the syringe that is inside you in order to release its contents, so just bear with me…” Emilia comments gently as she begins thrusting at a slow and steady pace, soft feminine moans escaping her lips as she continues to engage in her not-so-feminine acts. I could feel every nudge of her member inside me, my intestinal walls sensitive from the many times it had been disturbed in the last few weeks.

“You’re so warm… This will make the medicine deposit itself much faster…” Emilia moans as she continues to act out her role perfectly, although she had occasionally broken character by moaning out my name in pure arousal. I couldn’t really complain though, my role as a nervous patient completely destroyed after the comforting feeling of Emilia’s rod courses through me, my moans almost louder than that of my female friend as the feeling of having my prostate stroked constantly sends nothing but pure bliss into my mind. 

“Here comes the medicine…” Emilia exclaims as her thrusts grow more erratic, her hips slamming against my own with greater force as her engorged appendage throbs inside me, every small twitch of her meat stick sending greater and greater pleasure into my body as the two of us near our sexual peaks. With a loud scream of ecstasy from Emilia, a warm torrent of medicinal cream floods my intestines; the familiar and arousing sensation triggering my own orgasm as a thick wad of male juice comes rushing out of my erect shaft and crashes almost like a waterfall onto the white sheets of my bed. 

“Now… We let it sit… For a few minutes…” Emilia instructs between pants as she rests on my body, her syringe still firmly lodged between my cheeks as she prevents any medicine from leaking out of my body, the two of us resting comfortably in our exhausted position as we let Emilia’s personally made medicine work its way through my system, its effects mainly a strong shot of arousal through my veins. 

“Alright…” Emilia softly exclaims as she pulls out of me, the corona of her member ticking my sphincter as it brushes against the sensitive ring, the white remains of Emilia’s medicine slowly dripping out of my body. “Time to get paid…” Emilia remarks unprofessionally as she slumps into my chair, rubbing her hands together in anticipation of what was to come.

“I don’t have any money…” I quietly and nervously confess, all according to the script, as Emilia snickers. 

“Well then we have to find some other way for me to get paid don’t we…” Emilia acts as she steps over to me, hovering her hips over my growing and dripping shaft as she wraps her arms around my neck. “Why don’t you just pay me in some of your own medicinal cream…?” Emilia suggests as she slowly lowers herself onto my now erect rod, the tip of my member slowly disappearing into her warm and wet canal as Emilia’s gleaming shaft twitches in arousal. 

“You are so big…” Emilia moans out of character as she continues sinking down my shaft. Although my member was an average size, Emilia’s juvenile meat curtains had yet to adjust to its average length and width mainly because I was on the receiving end more often than not. Even though we were supposed to be a nervous patient and his confident and knowledgeable doctor, I could tell that Emilia was struggling and that it was about time I lend a hand. Grabbing Emilia by the shoulders, I twist our positions around as I pin my best friend onto my slightly sticky bed, taking control as I lean in for a comforting kiss before pushing myself deeper into her tight canal. 

Emilia, appreciating the gesture, relaxes as she lets me be the top, trusting that I would give her nothing but pleasure with my thrusts. Accepting her trust, I smile warmly at my best friend before slowly pulling and pushing myself in and out of her barely touched delicate flower, letting my warm shaft drag across her G-spot as I allow my best friend to adjust to my member. 

“Aah~ Ooh~” Emilia moans as the pleasure takes over her body, her growing sounds of pleasure indicative of her feelings as I slowly speed up my thrusts, my strength and tempo adjusting according to Emilia’s cries of pleasure. It wasn’t long before my hips were slamming against Emilia’s as the two of us enjoy each other’s bodies fully, the gentle and delicate approach I had adopted at the beginning now completely eradicated as my thrusts were almost beastlike.

“Please…” Emilia whispers as she glances at her throbbing shaft, “Can you touch it…” Emilia whimpers and begs as I smile at my best friend, my left hand reaching for her shaft as I stroke her meat with the same rhythm which I was pounding her box with, the double stimulation too much for the aroused girl as Emilia screams in pleasure for the third time that day, a thick jet of white shooting out of her pole and onto her own face, leaving a trail of white along her body. 

With Emilia’s climax, the contractions of her body causes her walls to squeeze onto my sensitive rod, the strong sensations pushing me off the edge as I allow my own climax to wash over me. Using all the strength I had left, I pull out of Emilia’s baby canal as I prepare to shoot my essence over her, the feeling of my corona brushing against Emilia’s outer walls the final blow as a slightly thinner stream of white comes flying out of my rod and onto Emilia’s underdeveloped body, my own cream overlapping with hers as our juices mix. 

No longer able to stand, I fall onto the bed beside my best friend, the two of us panting and catching our breaths as we turn to face each other. Without saying even a word, the two of us giggle as we laugh at the silly things we had just done, the feeling of each other’s cream warming up our bodies as we relax beside each other.


End file.
